fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - October 19, 2019
Important news in this one! |-|Wiki News= Wiki Activity In the last Wiki Update, I mentioned that the wiki's activity declined sharply throughout September. The activity levels have gotten better, although they still haven't reached the point where they were before. However, I am excited to say that regular users are now contributing more to this wiki than they have in a long time. Users such as The music star, 12stopgetsomehelp, and Vetzla have recently been doing a great job editing here. Staff Member Changes Three staff member changes will likely occur on this wiki within the next week or two. Two demotions and one promotion will occur for the time being. *Cure Kohaku will be demoted from a bureaucrat to a junior administrator (chat, content, and discussions moderator) due to inactivity *Meandcrazy will be demoted from a bureaucrat to a junior administrator (chat, content, and discussions moderator) due to inactivity Meanwhile, I am pleased to announce that a deserving user will soon be stepping up to take their place. An amazing user since 2018 has shown that he is a trustworthy user who will work to the best of his ability to take care of this wiki. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki's newest bureaucrat, Jyappeul! Before any changes happen, I need the opinion of the wiki. Please vote here to provide your opinion on these changes. The poll will close on Saturday, October 26. Fandom staff will be contacted on that date for the demotions. Jyappeul will also be promoted on that date. |-|Fandom News= Unified Community Platform Fandom’s Unified Community Platform project is an extensive project that will dramatically change Fandom as we know it. In their most recent blog post, they announced that four features are being removed and will be replaced with better, modernized alternatives. This will likely occur in January 2020. The four features are: *Forums (Discussions is the replacement) *Message Wall *Article Comments *Profile Again, Fandom is developing replacements for all four of these, so don't be alarmed. |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Oct. 05: 3340 * Oct. 06: 3123 * Oct. 07: 3147 * Oct. 08: 3134 * Oct. 09: 3063 * Oct. 10: 3157 * Oct. 11: 2889 * Oct. 12: 2873 * Oct. 13: 2863 * Oct. 14: 2593 * Oct. 15: 3013 * Oct. 16: 2910 * Oct. 17: 2938 * Oct. 18: 2990 AVERAGE: 3002.36 (average increase of 269.56 compared to the two weeks from September 7 - September 20) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= FCT20 Nominations The official nominations for the Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 will begin on November 2. Remember, to participate in the nominations, you must make ten helpful contributions to the wiki by November 2. Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! will be released on Friday, October 25, 2019. |-|1 Poll= Featured Poll Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update